From an X Chromosome to a Y
by the goddess of crossovers
Summary: When Kagome's brother Souta went missing 4 years ago, she fell into a world of depression. But when She finds him attending the all boys boarding school West Region Academy, she impersonates a boy and transfers in search of Souta.
1. Chapter One

"No way."

"Way."

"No! I refuse to!"

"Kagome," Sango sighed in exasperation. "It's the only way. Accept it."

"But I don't want to! I won't fit in."

"Yes you will. We just have to make a few small changes." Sango replied, getting her scissors.

Kagome knew what her friend was thinking and automatically crossed her arms into a large 'X'.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Kagome…" Sango lowered her voice showing her she wasn't joking.

Kagome shivered. "Alright. I'll do it, but no cutting my hair."

"But-!"

"No buts Sango. I won't go if you go anywhere near my hair with that contraption." She interjected, her tone of voice meant end of discussion.

Sighing once more Sango accommodated.

Kagome situated herself onto the vanity chair and looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. I mean, she could get caught and Kagome wasn't sure what she was doing was legal or not. Though, Kagome threw a forlorn look at the portrait on her dresser.

"Souta…"

Sango looked up at the mention of Kagome's brother and turned to Kagome.

"Cheer up, Kag! I mean who are we doing this for anyways?" Sango said trying to console her friend.

"Yeah…I know." Kagome replied recalling what happened last week.

_Flash back _

"_You what!" Kagome spit her soda all over Miroku. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _

"_You heard me Kag, I found him. Souta, I found him." Miroku repeated his self running a hand through his short, black hair. _

"_Y-you're not kidding are you?" _

_Kagome's eyes were opened wide with shock. She prayed what Miroku was telling her was true and not some cruel joke. _

"_I wouldn't kid about such a delicate subject." He answered, mouth set in a straight line, indicating he was dead serious. _

"_I…I-I…" Kagome didn't know what to say and Miroku took advantage of her shocked silence to continue. _

"_He goes to an all boy's school called West Region Academy. Very prejudice school." _

_Souta's location snapped Kagome back into reality. _

_Jumping from her chair she called out in anticipation. _

"_West Region Academy? Can we get there by car? When do we leave? Is mom there as well?" _

_Miroku put out his hand and closed his eyes. "Please contain your excitement. I understand you wanting to see him today, but there's one small problem with his location." _

_Kagome sat back down. "A problem?" _

_He nodded. _

"_Well what is it? Spit it out Miroku!" Kagome shouted after a moment of silence from the former monk, her impatience getting the better of her. (A/n: I didn't want Miroku to still be a monk so I made him a former monk) _

"_Very well. I mentioned how West Region was a very prejudice school right? They only allow registered family member's visit its students." _

_Kagome knew where this was going and butted in. "Let me guess, I'm not a registered family member. Figures…**that** woman always disliked me." _

_Miroku nodded know who Kagome meant by 'that woman'-her mother. _

"_Well I know you wouldn't tell me something like this just to get my hopes up to have them come tumbling down." Kagome crossed her legs and took a drink of her soda while mentally bracing her self for one of Miroku's crazy schemes. _

"_I suggest that you impersonate a student of West Region Academy." _

_Kagome stopped in mid drink, and slowly swallowed what was already in her mouth. _

"_Wait…isn't the school an all boy's school? You don't mean too…" Kagome trailed off knowing he knew where she was going. _

"_That's exactly what I mean Kagome. I am saying you should impersonate a boy." _

Kagome snapped out of her thought's as Sango snapped her fingers.

"Ta-Da!" She exclaimed while turning Kagome to the mirror.

Kagome examined her new self. She still had her mid-length black hair but it was tide back into a boyish ponytail, hanging low on her back. Her make up was removed and her eye brow's were penciled in a bit darker and thicker. Her clothes consisted of baggy jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt with an orange t-shirt on top.

Overall not bad…well except for one thing.

"Sango, I'm a man with boobs." Kagome stated, pointing to her chest.

Sango followed Kagome's finger and laughed. "Yes, I guess that is a slight problem."

"A _slight _problem." Kagome repeated sarcastically.

"Oh don't throw a tantrum, we'll just bind them."

"'_Bind them'_!"

"What are you a broken record? Yes, _bind_ them. Like with a tight fitting vest some sort of cloth that'll keep them down." Sango explained while digging through Kagome's closet and pulling out a denim vest.

"This will do." She said, handing the clothing to Kagome.

Once she put it on, Kagome got back in front of the mirror.

Surprisingly it didn't look as bad as she thought it would.

"Alright. This will do." Kagome finally said after looking herself over once more.

"Good, because Miroku has been waiting for a while now." Sango answered back, picking up Kagome's pre-packed suite cases.

"Wait, we're leaving? _Now_!" Asked Kagome, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, Miroku thought, the sooner the better, so I told him to come over a half an hour ago. He should be out front." Sango handed Kagome one of her bags. It was a boarding school after all.

Kagome took the back and started to leave, then stopped and turned around, tucking the photo on her dresser into the already over packed suite case.

"I'm coming for you Souta…" She whispered as she locked the door to her house and jumped into Miroku's car.

(Alright, first chapter is up, many more to come. As for unanswered questions, Miroku is old enough to drive-21. Kagome is 17 while Sango stands older by a year)

Review.


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry for the long wait. I had _extreme_ writers block. 

"_Souta! Souta, wait up!" A young Kagome called out to her even younger brother._

_The boy stopped running and turned around to wave. _

"_Come on Kagome! We have to hurry." _

_He waited until his older sister caught up and gave her a minute to catch her breath. _

"_Wha…-huff- what's the hurry for?" She coughed out plopping down onto the grassy field a little ways away from their house. _

_Souta gave Kagome a funny look. "To see Mom off. She's going to America today. Don't you remember?" _

"_I-!" Kagome started but cut herself short. Her brother didn't **know**… and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. He was only 8 after all.._

_After wiping the dirt from her knees and behind, Kagome tagged her brother and started in the direction of her house. _

"_Last one there is a rotten egg!" _

"Kagome!"

"ehhh…"

Suddenly Kagome felt a fist connect with her shoulder and then, pain.

"Ow!" She yelped jumping up from the car and turning to Sango. "What was that all about!"

Sango, who was leaning on the side of the car was picking at her finger nails innocently. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because for the last 15min. you wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I shook you."

Kagome huffed and scowled, but after a minute let her features soften.

"…I was having one of _those_ dreams again, Sango. Couldn't you have given me another 5 min?"

Sango looked at her friend and sympathized for her. She really had had it tough these last few years, she thought.

"Hey," she said, patting the shoulder that only minutes ago she had hit.

Kagome looked up with wet eyes, and tried to smile.

"Yeah, I know."

"Uh, am I interrupting anything here?" Asked the familiar voice of Miroku.

Kagome turned away, wiped her eyes, and face Miroku once again still smiling while shaking her head. She looked up at the tall building in front of her. In bold, threatening letters were the words 'WEST REGION ACADEMY'.

"So I take it, this is the place huh.." Kagome said lamely while getting out of the car.

"That obvious?" Asked Miroku while getting her luggage out of his car.

"Miro-kun…how could it _not_ be? It says so right there!" She pointed to the sign.

He laughed.

As soon as Miroku has hauled every suite case from the trunk he drove off promising the two girls to return as soon as he parked the car. Though before leaving he gave them a slip of paper telling Kagome where her dorm was.

Kagome looked it over.

"Kannon." She read aloud.

"Huh?" Sango asked, looking over Kagome's shoulder.

"That's my new name, Kannon." She explained.

"Huh…"

"Is that all you can say?"

"_uh_-huh."

Kagome rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh.

"Well let's get this show on the road." She replied while picking up some of her bags.

Sango grabbed a few as well.

"Souta here we come."

(Somewhere inside of West Region Academy)

A hand pulled back the curtains to his room and looked at the two people walking through the school's gates.

"….Kag-chan."

I know it's short but I'm still trying to figure out what to do next. Any suggestions are more then welcomed. Please Review.

-The goddess of crossovers


End file.
